Ese maldito de encaje rosa
by Ddai
Summary: Este es un fic que explora la relación entre Dick y Jason por encima de todos sus deberes como vigilantes y con la familia. Incluye en el cap 1 Leemon DickJay. 18 Contenido sexual explícito. Porno con argumento ligero.- Advertencia, se hace referencia no explicita a abuso sexual infantil.
1. Chapter 1

Primero la renuncia, porque nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea para el fic

Ubicado en cualquier punto en que aún existe Nightwing y Red Hood no esta tan alejado de los Murciélagos (ustedes pueden tomarse la libertad de escoger en donde para su propia diversión)

Cap. 1: Leemon DickJay. 18 + - Contenido sexual explícito. Porno con argumento ligero.- Advertencia, se hace referencia no explicita a abuso sexual infantil.

* * *

"Ese maldito de encaje rosa"

I

Gotham, una de la ciudades más peligrosas del país y posiblemente del mundo, estaba teniendo una inusual noche tranquila, al menos desde la perspectiva de sus varios vigilantes, quienes se estaban dando una oportunidad para ir lento en sus rutas, aunque lo cierto era que no todos ellos estaban deambulando, Nightwing había salido temprano de su "turno" al notar a cierto encapullado por sus rumbos, hacía casi un par de meses que no se veían y, siendo completamente honesto, tenía ganas de ir a ponerse al día con él, por supuesto su "jefe" no tenía por qué tener los detalles sobre su solicitud de pasar el resto de la noche con un conocido.

Jason estaba de vuelta a su amada ciudad luego de un par de meses de ausencia, nada personal, solo era que resultaba muy difícil compartir el mismo espacio con su familia, todo entre ellos era complicado, del tipo muy complicado, en especial ahora que tenía unos meses viéndose activamente con su "hermano mayor", bueno, no estaba seguro si llamarlo hermano mayor era adecuado ahora, en realidad no eran hermanos pero… Bien, eso también entraba en lo complicado.

Años atrás había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar que su corazón golpeaba más rápido cuando Dick estaba a la vista, ahora tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no matarlo, bueno, hacía unos meses que no era así exactamente, eso debía de contar como una especie de mejora, pero si Batman se enteraba de lo que ellos dos hacían al juntarse seguramente preferiría la opción en la que se mataban a golpes. El otrora segundo Robin no estaba muy seguro de que Bruce no lo supiera, pero entonces, si estuviera enterado, ya se habría interpuesto ¿No es así? Su mente le recordaba que era imposible ocultarle algo a Batman pero nada había ocurrido aún…

Sus cavilaciones podían esperar, ahora tenía algo más entretenido en que enfocarse, como, y solo por citar un ejemplo, el atlético cuerpo de Dick Grayson entrando por su ventana en ese ajustado traje oscuro, Jason se preguntó si podía hacer una solicitud para crear una ley que impidiera que Nightwing saliera de patrulla en esos pantalones ajustados que denotaban las curvas de su muy bien formado posterior.

Lo primero que Dick notó fue que el menor no estaba usando su casco, ni siquiera su máscara roja, Jason se encontraba sentado en el piso, descalzo, dejando que su espalda descansara recargada sobre la cama, se veía tan joven y atractivo como siempre, estaba agradecido de que no pareciera herido, no que el imprudente muchacho fuera a decirle si estaba herido en realidad, pero al menos parecía estar bastante bien.

— Jaybird — y esa sonrisa deslumbrante que estaba mostrando no era fingida en lo absoluto, Dick siempre había tenido una extraña debilidad para su sucesor, pero siendo el estúpido mocoso que había sido en su juventud había actuado justamente al revés de la forma en la que se sentía, fue confuso y molesto, pero con el pasar de los años había aprendido que lo que sentía por él, después de superar la rabia de ser reemplazado, era simplemente un amor incondicional, como amigo, como hermano y ahora como algo aún más profundo — ¿Cómo te trató Europa del este? — recordaba que Jason había dicho que se iría para una misión con Roy, pero sabía que las más de las veces sólo se iba porque no los soportaba.

— Explosiones, sangre, entes sobrenaturales… — se puso de pie para hablar con el mayor y luego se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada — Lo usual — porque era muy normal para cualquiera de ellos que un día cualquiera un ser espectral amenazara con destruir el mundo o que un extraterrestre iniciara una invasión. Con el tiempo, el primer Robin había notado que si el segundo estaba de buen humor era capaz de comportarse civilizadamente, justo como Tim le había dicho varias veces, pero no parecía ser el caso esta vez, la tranquilidad de ahora era un poco diferente, era obvio que algo había pasado.

— ¿Todo bien, Jay? — estaba frente a él ahora, estirando su mano para tocar su rostro suavemente, no le gustaba cuando algo perturbaba a su hermano, un Jason nervioso o alterado, siempre eran malas noticias para todos — ¿Necesitas algo? —

— Uno de ellos era un alienígena telépata o algo así, de eso tipos malos que disfrutan de hacer un puto mosaico con los recuerdos — por fortuna el imbécil estaba muerto — Los malos viejos recuerdos… — Dick frunció el ceño, mirándolo preocupado, su pulgar acaricio la mejilla del menor tiernamente — Estoy bien, solo… — hablar de los sentimientos nunca fue su fuerte, de ninguno de ellos en realidad.

— ¿Mi chica me necesita esta noche? — susurró suavemente, era un tema bastante delicado pero sabía que, muy en secreto, su hermano disfrutaba de ese apodo por razones que prefería ignorar ahora. Jason contestó con un gemido reprimido, bajando la cabeza para ocultarse en el cuello de su hermano.

— Dick… Solo cállate— besó su cuello apenas con un roce de sus labios, no estaba molesto, tampoco estaba ansioso, los malos recuerdos eran cosa del pasado pero siempre estaba jodido cuando algo los sacaba a la luz, como ver una barra de hierro en manos de un payaso, por citar un ejemplo, pero estos malos recuerdos eran más viejos que eso — ¡No soy tu chica! — era una broma estúpida por una vez, una maldita vez, que el mayor lo había visto usando unas estúpidas bragas hace años, ese día había sido nefasto, los dos estuvieron portándose torpemente y luego solo se convirtió en una broma.

— Claro que no little wing — se rio de cualquier forma, nunca supo la historia detrás del porqué un joven Jason de catorce años tenía puestas esas braguitas blancas con lunares de colores, un poco infantiles según recordaba, bajo su uniforme de Robin, es decir, si hubiera quedado atrapado por un supervillano seguramente se hubiera vuelto una historia muy embarazosa — Pero te das cuenta de que no estas negando eso de ser una chica ¿Verdad? — fueron unos días muy torpes después de eso, Dick no lo olvidaría nunca y jamás se lo diría a nadie pero fue por ese pequeño incidente que comenzó a tener un "algo" para ciertas prendas femeninas con lunares.

— Jódete Dick — le gruñó, lanzándole un golpe a la mandíbula, apenas con fuerza suficiente como para apartarlo, algunas veces podía tolerar que lo molestara con ese tema pero la mayoría del tiempo era exasperante, especialmente porque en cierta forma el mayor tenía algo de razón, no porque se sintiera como una chica, todos esos músculos en realidad lo hacían sentir bastante bien, muchas gracias, más bien era por otra cosa que estaba en su pasado, antes de ser Robin, antes de conocer a Bruce, algo de lo que nunca se habló pero que no era desconocido por Dick.

— Ouch, Jay, eso de verdad dolió — se frotó la mandíbula un poco, había excedido el límite esta vez, tendría cuidado con sus palabras al respecto el resto de la noche, tal vez — He sido un chico bueno, no tienes que corregirme hoy, Jay — aunque no estaba descartando que un par de nalgadas en el momento justo no iban a encenderlo.

Antes de que Jason pudiera replicar, Dick, lo había jalado de la camisa para besarlo, intenso, apasionado, dejándole saber lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Las prendas salieron volando desordenadamente, ambos sabían cómo desarmar las piezas del traje del otro, apenas tomando unas pocas pausas entre sus besos, aprovechando el calor que la piel expuesta de sus torsos proporcionaban al rozarse, hicieron una pausa más prolongada, mirándose a los ojos, manteniendo la respiración forzada para no jadear, este pequeño lapso era únicamente para ajustarse a lo que querían del otro, a lo que necesitaban, una rápida "plática" a través de sus miradas, Jason terminó por cerrar los ojos lentamente y bajar la cabeza sobre el hombre de Dick, ladeándola un poco para poder sentir su cuello contra sus labios, el mayor podía sentir la pesada respiración del menor contra su sensible piel, causándole pequeños escalofríos.

— Está bien, Jason — agarró a su hermano menor por las caderas, presionándolo ligeramente, escuchando el pequeño gemido que escapó de sus labios — Estas conmigo ahora, nena, vamos a la cama — él sabía que había temas, palabras, con las que debía tener cuidado en esos momentos, pero también estaba seguro de que por mucho que Jason se comportara desafiante iba a obedecer lo que le dijera.

— No me llames nena — contestó con un gruñido y los dientes apretados, separándose del mayor para hacer lo que le había indicado.

— Sólo para estar seguros, Jay, voy a decirte lo que vamos a hacer — decidió ignorar sus quejas porque era lo mejor en ese momento, discutir con él nunca llevaba a nada bueno — Te voy a dejar bocarriba en la cama y voy a dejar tus manos atadas a la cabecera — dijo mientras lo empujaba suavemente sobre el colchón, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha en ese momento — ¿Vas a estar bien eso, Jay? — tenía que asegurarse de preguntarle, un movimiento mal calculado y las cosas acabarían con sangre derramada innecesariamente.

— Sí — contestó con un suave jadeo, cerrando los ojos, le gustaba cuando lo restringía, podía perder el control de todo y era un alivio, era increíblemente irónico para alguien que, como él, necesitaba estar en control de todo a cada segundo. Escuchó el roce de las sábanas contra la ropa, los movimientos de su hermano buscando algo en su armario, no tenía que mirarlo, confiaba en él más de lo que podía confiar en cualquier otra persona.

— Muy bien — había hallado o que buscaba, una cuerda blanca de algodón, era bastante más larga de lo que requería, pero iba a estar bien — Eleva las manos — hacía meses se le ocurrió decir "manos arriba", como una broma, porque él era policía, pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato al ver que esa frase había puesto a su hermano menor al borde de un ataque de rabia — ¿Palabra de seguridad? — algo que siempre, siempre debían usar para mantenerse en las partes sanas, especialmente con respecto a su estabilidad emocional. Dick estaba amarrando las manos de su hermano con cuidado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerlo, pero con la facilidad de dejarlo liberarse del amarre si hiciera falta o si se sentía muy presionado o claustrofóbico con las restricciones.

— Lunares — contestó mientras miraba a su hermano trabajar con la cuerda, ni él mismo sabía con exactitud porque había escogido esa palabra de entre todo el vocabulario disponible, pero eso no era cierto, tenía que ver con esa prenda que le vio usar Dick aquella vez, algo que reflejaba "seguridad" para él. Dick sonrió al escucharlo, una suave curva de sus labios que lo hacía ver malditamente adorable.

— Todo listo, Jay — se movió despacio, acostándose por completo sobre el chico tendido en la cama, rosando deliberadamente sus caderas con las suyas, deleitándose al sentir que Jason estaba despertando bajo su peso — Si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedirlo, nena — era un poco repetitivo, cansado, llamarle únicamente de esas dos formas en esos momentos, pero no tenía opción, llamarle "pequeña", "niña", "princesa", "muñeca", "mujer", "lindura", o cualquier otra palabra muy parecida en contexto ponía a Jason en un estado de ánimo complejo, podía pasar de estar furioso a entrar en pánico, en el peor de los casos una mezcla de ambos; el menor lo necesitaba, era algo que Dick no podía comprender por completo, pero su hermano necesitaba liberar esa tención, necesitaba que lo forzaran a soltar su control y por alguna razón le gustaba ser su chica, su nena, así fuera muy reacio a reconocer esa parte de sí mismo.

— ¡No me…! — no pudo terminar de hablar, el mayor le había tapado la boca con su mano, Jason lo miró como si pudiera matarlo con solo eso.

— En este momento eres Mi Chica y si realmente no quieres estar aquí de esta forma vas a responderme con tu palabra de seguridad ahora, Jason — le devolvió la mirada, observando el brillo de sus irises azul verdoso, el rostro de su amante se tornó de un dulce y avergonzado tinte carmín, si no fuera porque equivaldría al suicidio le tomaría una fotografía para poder admirar a detalle la imagen que Jason tenía en ese momento.

— …Yo… — no podía creer que el idiota de Dick lo estuviera forzando a decirlo otra vez — Soy tu chica — susurró tan débilmente que el mayor prácticamente tuvo que leerle los labios para entenderlo, había sido un poco menos difícil admitirlo "en voz alta" en esta ocasión, aunque el nudo en su estómago y la vergüenza no habían disminuido ni un poco.

Dick no le contestó, no era necesario, se sentó sobre las caderas del menor, inclinándose sobre él para darle un beso en la mandíbula, le gustaba el ángulo que tenía, marcada y ligeramente cuadrada gracias a su juventud, no le cabía duda que en algunos años este chico perdería por completo los pocos rasgos infantiles que le quedaban y se convertiría en un hombre atractivo como el infierno. Le dio otro beso justo en donde su mentón terminaba, era otra de las líneas que más gustaban de él, bajó unos milímetros apenas para asentar otro beso en su cuello, disfrutando sus pequeños temblores. Jason ladeó su cabeza para dejar que el mayor dispusiera de su piel como quisiera, Dick sonrió, besándolo en la unión de sus clavículas, lamiendo desde ese punto hasta llegar detrás de su oreja, lamiendo la sensible piel de la misma.

Jason apretó los dientes para reprimir un gemido, no le gustaba regalar ninguno de los sonidos que hacia durante sus encuentros, especialmente cuando a él le tocaba estar "abajo". Podía sentir a su amante sonriendo, su aliento chocando contra su piel húmeda lo hizo estremecerse de nuevo, abrió los ojos para mirar al frente, la mano de su hermano estaba sobre su brazo, descansando sobre la piel que cubría sus tríceps ¿Cuándo había puesto la mano ahí que él no se dio cuenta? No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, la boca del mayor se posó sobre el hueso de su mandíbula, por debajo de su oreja, justo donde el ángulo se quebraba hacia su mentón, besándolo primero con suavidad, mordiéndolo justo después, apenas la presión requerida para dejar la leve marca de sus dientes. Jason no tuvo tiempo para protestar, los labios del mayor se posaron sobre su mordida, succionando ávidamente mientras volvía a mordisquearlo.

Dick deslizo sus manos, desde la parte interior de los brazos de su hermano menor hasta dejarlas sobre la hendiduras que se formaban entre sus hombros y sus pectorales, separándose lo suficiente para admirarlos, eran músculos bien formados y sólidos, utilizó la totalidad de sus palmas para acariciar el pecho del menor, rodeándolo de la forma en la que lo haría con una mujer, el roce de sus tetillas contra sus manos fue superficial, las movió ligeramente hacia los costados, sólo lo justo para poder acariciar los dos pezones al mismo tiempo con sus pulgares, deleitándose con la sensación de endurecimiento bajo su toque, sonriendo satisfactoriamente cuando su amante se retorció por completo, pero Jason estaba tratando de controlar la reacción de su cuerpo, manteniendo la mandíbula tensa para sofocar sus gemidos, Dick estaba empezando y se preguntaba cuanto más podría aguantar ese estúpido terco.

Jason quería quejarse, maldecir y replicarle a su hermano por la forma en la que lo estaba acariciando, él no era una chica, independientemente de sus juegos, realmente no se sentía de esa forma, pero a ese malnacido no le importaba y acababa haciendo lo que quería siempre, realmente quería insultarlo en todos los idiomas que conocía, que no eran pocos, pero si abría la boca ahora no sería para para decir palabra alguna. Respiró pesadamente, haciendo un esfuerzo para no suspirar, tensando su dentadura, miró hacia Dick, tenía esa sonrisa satisfecha, los labios rosados hacían un contraste maravilloso con sus dientes perfectamente blancos, pero el destello de deseo en sus ojos era lo que estaba robando su atención en ese momento.

— Jay, vas a fracturar tus dientes — se inclinó de nuevo sobre de él, sin apartar sus pulgares de las endurecidas tetillas, siendo muy consciente de la erección que estaba justo debajo de sus glúteos también — Te voy a dar la oportunidad de aflojarla, pero si no lo haces voy a abrir esa preciosa boca tuya por la fuerza — le gustaba mirar esa fuerza en los ojos del menor, podía ser confundida con ira, no descartaba que gran parte no lo fuera, pero era su determinación, también testarudez, para Jason esas palabras significaban un reto, y maldita sea, el antes segundo Robin no retrocedería a un reto nunca, Dick tendría que comprobar, después, cada uno de los dientes de su amante solo para estar seguro de que ninguno se había dañado.

El acróbata le dio un beso suave, en la comisura de sus labios, él tenía formas muy efectivas para hacerlo cantar. Se dirigió de inmediato a lamer el pezón izquierdo de su amante, deslizando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, poniéndose entre las piernas del más alto, presionando la erección de su hermano contra su vientre. Puso sus manos contra el colchón, dejando que sus brazos rozaran el torso del otro, iba a disfrutar de torturarlo con su lengua por unos minutos.

Dick volvió a lamer la tetilla, más despacio esta vez, exhalando sobre la piel húmeda a solo unos milímetros de distancia, sintiendo un nuevo estremecimiento del cuerpo debajo de él, le gustaba en particular la forma en la que Jason tensaba las piernas, presionadas contra las caderas de Dick, sin rodearlas, solo presionando como si quisiera juntar sus rodillas y no hubiera un cuerpo sólido impidiéndoselo. El mayor se relamió los labios, dándole un beso húmedo al duro botón, succionado suavemente, alternando entre rodearlo con su lengua y succionar, mordiéndolo al final con la fuerza suficiente para causarle un poco de dolor.

Jason emitió un quejido, en realidad fue un grito opacado por mera fuerza de voluntad, arqueando su espalda, estremeciéndose y maldiciendo internamente. A su hermano le gustaba morder, lo había notado en encuentros anteriores, pero ese conocimiento no lo preparaba para anticiparse a ello y controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Y el malnacido estaba comenzando a succionar de nuevo su pezón, ahora utilizando sus dientes, le dolía, el hijo de puta lo sabía y lo seguía haciendo, era deliciosamente doloroso y no era suficiente, deseaba tener las manos libres para poder aferrarse al cuerpo del primer Robin y encajarse en él por la fuerza o por lo menos para poder tocar su virilidad y procurarse el alivio que necesitaba. La presión contra el vientre de su hermano era prácticamente nada y la maldita ropa solo significaba una tortura adicional.

Finalmente Dick dejó el pezón izquierdo, admirando su obra, el menor estaba jadeando, presionado sus labios juntos solo cuando quería evitar un gemido, su cabello revuelto y ligeramente húmedo por el sudor y sus pómulos enrojecidos, era magnífico, si tan solo pudiera fotografiarlo o grabar un pequeño video. Tendría tiempo para las distracciones más tarde, se relamió los labios una vez más, lamiendo ahora el pezón derecho, iba a darle el mismo tratamiento que al otro, esperando que Jason se retorciera un poco más esta vez. Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados casi de inmediato, aunque solo podía escuchar sus jadeos en lugar de gemidos, su hermano menor se estaba estremeciendo aún más de lo esperado, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás contra su vientre, en busca de alivio. Dick sonrió, separándose del menor, sujetándolo de las caderas y presionado específicamente sobre los puntos "débiles" del menor, provocándole otro gemido desesperado.

El acróbata sabía que tenía que hacer una pausa y bajar el ritmo, aún no llegaban al punto que él quería y, por desgracia, también la presión en sus pantalones tendría que esperar un poco para ser liberada y atendida. Se quitó de entre las piernas del menor y se sentó sobre sus abdominales, dándole un poco de espacio para regularizar su respiración. Jason lo miró con un resplandor de molestia e indignación, Dick le sonrió coquetamente, inclinándose sobre él para besarlo, despacio, acariciando lentamente su costillar, justo debajo de sus pectorales, con el ligero roce de sus dedos. Mordió su labio inferior, arándolo con sus dientes, Dick no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al mirar el ceño fruncido del joven que se hacía llamar "mercenario", justo ahora, con la cara todavía sonrojada, no parecía tan intimidante y reírse de él tampoco estaba entre sus mejores ideas, pero no podía evitarlo. Le tapó la boca antes de darle tiempo de reclamar, fijando su pulgar debajo de su mentón y sintiendo su pesada respiración en su dedo meñique. Esta vez dejó caer todo su peso sobre de él y se arrastró hacia arriba hasta que su boca llegó a la oreja de su hermano, chupando su lóbulo derecho y luego exhalando sobre él.

— Estas muy tenso, little wing, sé que necitas — le dio un suave beso en la oreja, junto con una pequeña mordida — Mi chica va a tener lo que necesita, pero tienes que dejar de apretar los dientes — porque en todo ese tiempo Jason no había separo su dentadura en lo absoluto — Abre la boca y canta para mí, Jaybird — le dio otro beso, en el espacio que estaba entre su oreja y su cabello, procediendo a lamer la piel y pegar sus labios sobre ella de nuevo, dispuesto a dejarle otra marca amoratada.

— Te odio, realmente te odio — contestó sin aflojar al tención en sus dientes, estaba seguro de que ya se había fracturado al menos un molar, lo había sentido hacía unos minutos. Dick se rio, causándole otro escalofrío.

Jason suspiró, abriendo la boca por fin, dándole un descanso a su adolorida dentadura, cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente. Su hermano sonrió y se bajó de encima de él y de la cama, para desvestirse por completo, dejando que su hermano menor lo mirara a gusto por la espalda. Jason no perdió detalle alguno, no era la primera vez que veía al mayor desvestirse, pero había algo cautivar en sus movimientos lentos y sensuales que lo hacían parecer como si fuera la primera vez, en la forma en la que se inclinaba hacia adelante para bajarse el pantalón y le dejaba ver su trasero completamente expuesto. Si tan solo pudiera ponerle las manos encima, acariciar sus redondeadas nalgas y pellizcarlas hasta dejarlas marcadas, sus dedos se contrajeron un par de veces, por el momento no podría actuar sobre esos deseos y quizás no lo haría en toda la noche.

Dick dejó las prendas de su uniforme de Nightwing caer sin gracia, riéndose porque sabía lo que estaba provocando en su hermano al regalarle la vista de su posterior mientras se inclinaba, pero no sería esta noche, hoy solo se trataría de Jason. Él camino unos pasos hacia una de las mesitas de noche de su hermano menor para sacar lo que necesitaban, los "suministros" nunca habían falta en las casas de ninguno de los dos, nunca sabían cuando iban a ser necesarios, ya sea para tener sexo o para fabricar una bomba casera, los condones podían tener usos verdaderamente prácticos. Se subió a la cama de nuevo, recostándose sobre las largas piernas de su hermano, le gustaba especialmente la forma en la que esos pantalones abrazaban sus pantorrillas, destacando la curva estilizada de sus músculos, aunque estaba más inclinado a mirar primero sus muslos, la tela estaba ejerciendo presión sobre ellos tan forma que a Dick le gustaría tener un filo para rasgarla y poder lamer la piel que quedara expuesta, dejaría esa fantasía para otro día pro ahora.

El mayor se detuvo justo a la altura del vientre de su amante, lamiendo la circunferencia de su ombligo, disfrutando de los nuevos estremecimientos que le estaba causando, bajando lentamente por su piel, asegurándose de dejar la marca húmeda de sus labios sobre ella. Dick sonrió de nuevo, sujetándose de las caderas e su hermano menor, dejando que sus pulgares quedaran sobre los huesos de su cadera, presionado en ellos una vez más, oyendo el gemido precioso que Jason había soltado al sentirlo, ese era uno de sus pocos puntos débiles, bastaba un apretón ahí para calmarlo cuando estuviera enojado o ansioso pero cuando estaba excitado, como ahora, era de sus puntos más dulces, logrando derretirlo por completo. Llegó hasta la orilla del pantalón, mantener sus manos lejos de la prenda había sido un reto en este punto, succionó la piel que estaba justo por encima, del lado derecho del vientre de su amante, dándole una pequeña mordida, era uno de sus placeres culpables dejarle marcas de sus encuentros para que su hermano pudiera mirarlas aún después de algunos días. El menor se sacudió, gruñendo un insulto en algún idioma con el que el acróbata no estaba muy familiarizado.

Finalmente decidió poner sus manos sobre las últimas prendas de su hermano menor y desabotonó el pantalón lentamente, bajando el cierre al mismo paso. Jason tenía el bello recordado al ras de su piel, era castaño rojizo, como debería ser su cabello, pero aún ahora él seguía tiñéndose el cabello de negro para que coincidiera con el resto de los chicos del murciélago, a Dick no le molestaba particularmente ese hecho pero realmente tenía curiosidad por ver a su hermano menor con su tono de cabello natural, ya que siempre ha sido un entusiasta de los pelirrojos. Pero no era momento para distraerse con eso, ahora tenía una distracción mayor, como cierta prenda de color rosada que estaba revelándose debajo de los pantalones oscuros.

— ¡Maldita sea, Jason! — dijo en un tono bajo, ronco, eso fue sorpresivo y su virilidad se había "contraído" dolorosamente al ver esa prenda, unas bonitas pantis de encaje color rosa claro, un tono bonito de rosa en realidad, semitransparente, con tramas de flores y con un par de pequeñitos moños de cinta. Con lo que él amaba el encaje sobre la piel, en especial sobre la de su hermano.

Dick terminó de quitarle los pantalones en el acto, dejando atrás su plan de hacerlo lentamente, esa prenda de lencería necesitaba de toda su atención.

Jason había cerrado los ojos con fuerza cuando su hermano comenzó a desvestirlo, sabiendo que iba a darse cuenta, no era un secreto para Dick que él usaba esas prendes algunas veces, pero su "relación" era algo de apenas pocos meses y casi nunca dejaba que el mayor lo sorprendiera vistiendo una, no porque pensara que iba a reírse de él, en realidad Dick era muy aficionado a su "gusto de vestir", el muy pervertido, pero se trataba de algo muy personal para Jason y le costaba mucho compartirlo con alguien más.

— Abre las piernas, Jason — él puso las manos sobre las rodillas del menor, mirándolo a los ojos, bien podría haberla abierto sin requerir mayor esfuerzo, pero esto se trataba de control, no había que olvidarlo, el dominio sutil sobre el otro era de lo que se trataba siempre entre ellos dos y cuando lo necesitaban siempre debían de pensar en el otro y no en sí mismos, aunque ahora mismo Dick estaba disfrutándolo en cantidad.

— Jódete — él dijo pausadamente, le costaba aún más trabajo soltar todo su control cuando se sentía vulnerable y esas malditas bragas de encaje que estúpidamente se puso no estaban ayudando.

— Vamos nena, abre las piernas para mí, sólo para mí — pronunció sin dejar de mirar a los irises azul verdoso del otro, reafirmando su dominio sobre de él y al mismo tiempo reafirmando su seguridad, él nunca le haría daño, iba a protegerlo de cualquier cosa. Siempre era increíble ver cómo el rostro de su hermano menor podía adquirir un intenso tonó carmesí cuando estaba así, un rubor que bajaba por su cuello, cubriendo gran parte de su pecho.

Jason deseaba en ese momento poder cubrir su rostro con sus manos, odiaba a Dick por hacerle estas cosas, aunque su corazón estaba golpeando dentro su pecho con emoción, amor y satisfacción. Separó las rodillas lentamente, dejando que su hermano se acomodara entre sus piernas, sintió sus manos subir despacio sobre sus muslos, hasta llegar a sus caderas, acomodándolas para que sus dedos quedaran hacia su espalda y sus pulgares estuvieran justo sobre sus puntos de presión. Soltó un gemido vergonzosamente ruidoso, cerrando los ojos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, nunca debió dejarle saber a ese idiota de cuanto disfrutaba cuando lo presionaba sobre sus caderas, ahora lo usaba en su contra en cada oportunidad que tenía. Sintió el aliento de su hermano sobre su ya muy dura erección, provocándole un nuevo estremecimiento que sacudió toda su columna.

Dick decidió dejarle esa prenda puesta por ahora, mirando hambrientamente el falo endurecido de su amante apenas contenido por el fino encaje. Le lamió la punta, por encima de la prenda, dándole una ligera succión, liberándole justo después para exhalar sobre la humedad que dejó su saliva, la prenda ya estaba húmeda con el pre seminal de su hermano y esa pequeña observación solo le hizo sentirse más consiente del que estaba goteando de su propia virilidad. Lamió el tronco del sexo de su amante, de abajo hacia arriba, disfrutando de la textura del encaje contra su lengua. Comenzó a bajar dándole besos húmedos en cada milímetro de piel disponible hasta llegar a la base de la hombría de su hermano, tiró de una de las orillas de la pantis, para alcanzar los testículos del menor, succionando con fuerza por unos pocos segundos, deleitándose con el grito que Jason había soltado entre sus jadeos, volvió a chuparlo, con un poco más de presión ahora, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse en oír esos lindos gemidos.

El mayor se separó de su amante un poco, para admirar su "obra de arte", el muchacho estaba gimiendo, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada y los pómulos enrojecidos. Sus tetillas estaban endurecidas, tentándolo a morderlas una vez más. Su vientre se contraía al mismo ritmo en que su hermano balanceaba sus caderas, no era un movimiento intenso ni marcado, pero dejaba notar lo necesitado que estaba en ese momento. Dick tomó entonces el lubricante que había dejado estratégicamente cerca, al igual que los condones, sacando un poco sobre su mano derecha, dirigiéndola hacia la cavidad apretada de su hermano.

Jason abrió los ojos al sentir los dedos de su amante acariciar lentamente la división entre sus glúteos, dejando la sensación pegajosa del lubricante sobre piel. Los dedos del mayor se detuvieron en su esfínter, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares antes de comenzar a meter uno de sus dígitos.

— ¡Richard! — gritó su nombre sin pensar al sentir la lengua de su hermano sobre su hombría, lamiendo la punta, dibujando círculos a su alrededor con su lengua.

Dick había tenido que retirarle la prenda de encaje, muy a su pesar, para sujetar con su mano "libre" el pene del otro por la base, para poder lamerle la cabeza, dejando que su labio inferior rosara con ella después de cada lamida, penetrando lentamente con sus dedos aquel ajustado orificio, el cual ya estaba apretando sus dos dígitos con sus contracciones. El grito de su nombre lo hizo sonreír, no solo de pasión sino de alegría, su corazón estaba "temblando" de felicidad en ese momento, Jason solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando ya no podía pensar claramente, oírlo repetirlo le recordaba especialmente el día en que le dijo que lo amaba, por primera vez, hacia unas pocas semanas.

— Sólo un poco más, Jaybird, canta para mí — detuvo las atenciones dirigidas a su virilidad, para mirarlo, su pecho bajando y subiendo rápidamente, al igual que su vientre, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos oscuros, desbordantes de deseo.

— ¡Jódete, Richard! — gritó lo más enojado que podía, pero realmente se escuchaba como un gemido necesitado — ¡Sólo hazlo! — y aunque él quería exigir eso había sonado casi como una súplica.

— Jason, no quiero lastimarte — susurró contra la piel de su vientre, dándole un beso delicadamente justo después. Ahora tenía tres dedos en su interior, no le hacía falta mucha preparación, pero él disfrutaba de tener a su hermano en el borde, casi delirando.

— ¡Sólo dámelo! ¡Maldición! — dijo entre jadeos, sintiendo el pulgar de Dick presionando contra la punta de su falo, acariciando justo el borde de su pequeño orificio, utilizando su pre seminal como lubricante, lo estaba volviendo loco — ¡Richard! — y los dedos en su cavidad posterior no eran suficientes — ¡Te odio, maldito bastardo! — gritó, ahora sí, sonando enojado, furioso por no poder tener lo que quería, su tono grave, gracias a su voz enronquecida por el deseo, prometía que su amante iba a arrepentirse por estar jugando con él. Se estaba retorciendo, en busca de mayor contacto, no dejaba de abrir y cerrar las manos, tirando de sus amarras, pero sin soltarse de ellas.

— Sólo dime, nena, dímelo y te daré lo quieres, lo que necesitas — él siguió jugando con su pulgar sobre la cabeza del pene de su amante, deslizando hacia dentro y hacia fuera sus dedos en el apretado orificio, con la mayor lentitud de la que era capaz en ese momento. Si alguien le preguntaba alguna vez quien era la persona con la voz más sexy, con la que se halla acostado, él contestaría sin dudar que Jason era quien ganaba, por un amplio margen, le gustaba el tono ronco que tenía, el toque de ira o ironía que la matizaba y sus gruñidos en la cama eran una de las pocas cosas que podían ponerlo a tono en segundos.

— ¡Soy tu puta chica, Richard! — gritó desesperado, cerrando los ojos y jadeando, se sentía como si el aire fuera quemado de sus pulmones. Todo movimiento de las manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo se detuvo, obligando un gemido de frustración por su garganta.

— Sí, mi chica, sólo para mí — él ya había puesto a buen uso un condón, agarrando una buena porción de lubricante.

Dick presionó su virilidad contra el apretado orificio, entrando en él lentamente, dejando que su amante sintiera cada centímetro de su erección abriéndose paso en su interior, disfrutando de cada uno de sus melodiosos gemidos. El mayor agarró las caderas de su hermano, con fuerza, para tener mejor control de sus movimientos, admirando su torso sudoroso cuando Jason arqueaba la espalda, completamente perdido. El acróbata se detuvo cuando estuvo completamente dentro, solo sujetándose a él, mirándolo.

Los gruñidos de Jason, mezclados con palabras inentendibles no se hicieron esperar, él miró a su amante, con las protestas altisonantes en la punta de la lengua, pero no dijo nada, nada que pudiera entenderse en realidad, se dedicó a mirar, Richard tenía la boca entreabierta, jadeando y luchando para no gemir, sus labios rosados naturalmente hacían un contraste espectacular contra su piel ligeramente tostada, paro ahora lo más destacado de su rostro era el rubor que lo cubría, estaba enrojecido por la excitación, el calor y el esfuerzo. Antes de que él pudiera emitir algún otro sonido su hermano mayor se inclinó sobre de él, doblando su cuerpo para no perder ese momento de acercamiento, para besarlo intensamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Permanecieron así, uno dentro del otro, sin apartar sus labios. Dick desplazó sus manos al rostro de su hermano menor, quejándolo por las mejillas, separándose de su beso, sin dejar de mirarlo, permaneciendo lo suficientemente cerca para que sus frentes se tocaran, en ese momento el menor cerró sus piernas alrededor del mayor, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir a pesar de que el acróbata no tenía la menor intensión de separarse de él.

Dick comenzó a moverse lentamente, soltando el rostro de su amante para colocar sus manos sobre el colchón, a los lados del menor, bajó su cabeza hasta su cuello, repartiendo pequeños besos húmedos sobre la piel de su joven hermano, aumentando el ritmo de sus envestidas poco a poco. El menor no había dejado de gemir, pronunciando el nombre de su hermano mayor de vez en cuando. Dick se detuvo un momento, acomodándose un poco mejor, para envestirlo con más fuerza, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas más y más rápido, sonriendo al oír que Jason casi estaba gritando de placer, no muy diferente de él mismo en ese momento, él solo podía decir palabras en su lengua nativa, pronunciando alabanzas y promesas que Jason era incapaz de entender.

Richard se inclinó sobre de él, golpeado más fuerte cada vez en su interior, Jason se sentía mareado, de buena forma, era como si pudiera tocar el cielo, estaba tan cerca. Fue una fuerte mordida de su hermano sobre la parte interna de su brazo izquierdo lo que le hizo mirar las estrellas. Por unos momentos todo se volvió blanco con algunos destellos, los sonidos dejaron de existir y la calidez lo rodeó por completo. Sublime, había sido sublime.

Para Dick morder era una necesidad, el contacto de lo real con lo irreal. Disfrutó de ver el éxtasis en la cara de Jason, su gemido glorioso adornado con su nombre, eso fue mejor que haber recibido una mordida en la base de su cuello, el reflejo que mostraba su amante, lleno de placer, fue lo que lo hizo llegar al éxtasis, por unos momentos todo fue luz y paz, sus sentidos se fundieron con todo y él se dejó arrastrar por el éxtasis de las contracciones del cuerpo de su amado hermano.

El cuerpo del acróbata se desplomó encima de su compañero, ambos jadeando, tratando de respirar lentamente para recuperar el aliento, Aún no quería dejar el apretado y caliente interior del otro, si fuera posible él se quedaría ahí mismo, sin separarse, por el resto de su vida. Pero también se sentía de esa forma cuando Jason era el que estaba en su interior, su único deseo era poder permanecer tan íntimamente juntos como fuera posible. Por desgracia eso no era posible y tuvo que salir de su cuerpo, lentamente, para acomodarse encima de él de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo estás aquí, little wing? — después de unos pocos minutos su respiración se estaba estabilizando, ahora estaba mirando al menor desde la comodidad que su hombro derecho le proporcionaba.

— Bien… — él estaba bastante relajado, casi parecía narcotizado, tenía lo que Dick llamaba "embrutecimiento postcoital", su respiración no se había normalizado del todo pero él estaba bien con eso, solo se quedaba en ese "estado" por no más que unos pocos minutos. Cerró los ojos, gozando del roce de los dedos del mayor sobre su cara.

— ¿Estás cómodo? — susurró, acariciándolo desde la base de su oreja hasta su mentón y después de regreso, casi perezosamente, le gustaba cuando estaba en ese estado de ánimo, Jason respondía a casi cualquier cosa que se le preguntaba cuando estaba tan sereno y feliz, solo por ello Dick era capaz de hacer un "esfuerzo" para mantenerlo en la cama todos los días.

— Yo soy… — no tenía prisa por ser puesto en libertad, se sentía muy bien estar amarrado, aplastado por un cuerpo cálido y desnudo, satisfecho y feliz, sí, realmente se sentía bien.

— Tú sabes, little wing, que aún no me has dicho porque tenías esas bonitas pantis de lunares aquel día — lo miraba con atención, esperando, con un poco de suerte y el día de hoy tendría una respuesta, se moría de curiosidad por saber.

— Por quería — abrió los ojos, mirando el techo, tal vez estaba relajado, pero no era estúpido, no sería la primera vez que Dick le preguntara, pero ahora confiaba un poco más en él, tal vez podía confiarle esa pequeña parte de información de su vida, el mayor guardó silencio, esperando — Cuando era pequeño mi mamá solía ponerme pantis de niña por que no siempre podía conseguir la ropa que quería para mí, pero ella sonría diciéndome que la próxima vez me conseguiría ropa de niño — su voz era pausada, él estaba recordando algunas cosas, de las buenas, de su niñez y de su madre — Yo las usaba cuando me sentía solo, porque de alguna forma eso me recordaba el tiempo cuando estaba con mi mamá — finalizo con lo que sería una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez de pena o quizás triste, su hermano no podía estar muy seguro.

— Eso es lindo — él sujetó el rostro del menor con suavidad, dándole un beso en su mandíbula — No pensaba que sería por algo tan dulce — él quería decir agridulce, pero no quería ver sus ojos entristecidos por su comentario — Aunque llevarlo debajo del uniforme no es un movimiento inteligente, Jason — agregó, tratando de alejar el velo de nostalgia que estaba cayendo en su plática, no había nada como una broma muy sutil para aligerar el ambiente entre ellos dos.

— No eres quién para decirme qué — gruñó ligeramente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo para poder ver a Dick, quien no tenía precisamente un "doctorado" en gustos para vestir, honestamente.

— Solo decía, Jay, que es lindo y no me quejo, solo ten cuidado — puso su mano sobre el pecho de su hermano menor, a quien no pensaba soltar de sus amarras en un rato más — Y en mi opinión — agregó al no recibir ningún comentario más por parte del otro — El rosa no es un mal color, es bonito y todo eso porque es encaje, pero — lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo, hacía días que lo esperaba para decir esto — Unas de encaje rojo con negro se verían mejor — trató de no estremecerse de excitación y especialmente trató de no imaginar a su novio con ellas — Las vi en un catálogo y pensé en ti, usándolas, son más bonitas que estas de encaje rosa, Jaybird — sonrió pícaramente, se lo llevaría en su próxima "cita", guardadas en su empaque original, una bolsa de papel muy elegante y con drapeados finos en tonos oscuros — Son importadas de Francia — la mirada asesina del menor debían de ser un indicador, especialmente cuando él estaba tratando de soltarse de las amarras de sus manos — Solo lo mejor para mi chica — bueno tal vez eso último no era necesario, pero el instinto de preservación no podía estar bien en un hombre que había crecido en el circo, saltando en el trapecio sin red.

— Voy a matarte — Jason le contestó, apretando los dientes, de haber tenido las manos sueltas, sin duda, lo habría golpeado con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo ver estrellas.

— Te van a gustar, lo prometo — sonrió una vez más, mirando la marca de sus sientes en el antebrazo del menor, un ligero tono violáceo se estaba mostrando alrededor de las hendiduras, seguro que su mordida tardaría varios días para desvanecerse por completo — Descansa un poco, Jay, que aún nos falta una segunda ronda — él los cubrió con una de las sábanas que sacó de la mesita de noche, necesitaría al menos unos veinte o treinta minutos más para estar en condiciones, pero si se quedaban dormidos no iba a molestarse, los dos necesitaban un poco más de sueño.

— ¡No, de verdad voy a matarte apenas me libere, Dick! — eso último estaba destinado a ser un insulto. Se removió solo por unos segundos y luego resopló con indignación fingida, una segunda ronda no sonaba mal, pero un poco de sueño sonaba mucho mejor, iba a quedarse atado de manos, literalmente, no era una decisión inteligente pero, al menos por ahora, se sentía bien no tener el control sobre sí mismo.

Jason en ese momento no lo sabía, pero era la primera persona para quien Dick compraba lencería, lo que, en su muy retorcido diccionario, significaba que se tomaba su relación mucho más allá de "serio". Dick estaba pesando en Jason en un término de "para toda la vida", lo que Jason sentía por él aún era un misterio para el mayor, pero no le importaba, su hermano menor solo tenía diecinueve años, era un poco joven para pensar en algo a largo plazo, Dick podía esperar, labrando poco a poco su camino en el corazón de su "novio", a que su Jaybird estuviera listo para el compromiso y un anillo para el resto de sus días.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el fic y que no haya quedado tan cursi como creo que quedó. Y solo para que se sepa, Jaybird puede ser traducido como Arrendajo, que es un ave.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero la renuncia, porque nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea para el fic.

Pareja: DickJay VERSATIL, porque no hay suficiente de ellos dos en realidad.

Ubicado en cualquier punto en que aún existe Nightwing y Red Hood no esta tan alejado de los Murciélagos (ustedes pueden tomarse la libertad de escoger en donde para su propia diversión) + Dick es policía (el uniforme es sexy)

Resumen: Damian pasa una semana en casa de Dick, llega un extraño paquete que tiene que recibir y al revisarlo, por si era algo peligroso, se encuentra con algo inusual, aunque no peligroso ¿El problema? Que nadie quiere darle una explicación. Tim va a matar a Dick por meterlo en ese problema y Bruce, Bruce debe hablar con su hijo para que aprenda a no estar metiéndose en los problemas de otros.

 **Aprovecho para avisar, este 19 de noviembre me invitaron como Panelista a una pequeña expo, Yaoiland, y están cordialmente invitados/as, será en Mérida, Yucatán, para las que vivan por la ciudad (Ya les pasaré la dirección si desean y pueden asistir). En este caso se tratará de la creación y desarrollo de fics. Así que si hay algo de lo que les gustaría que se hable, por favor díganmelo, ¡Creo que será divertido e interesante ver sus puntos de vista!**

* * *

"Ese _maldito_ de encaje rosa"

II

Gotham, una de las ciudades más peligrosas del país y posiblemente del mundo, pero para un chico como Damian no representaba ningún problema él había sido entrenado desde su nacimiento pero su padre no parecía pensar en que pudiera mantener la ciudad a salvo por él mismo durante la semana que estaría ausente, junto con Alfred en alguna especie de misión secreta. Lo que quería decir que tenía que ir al extremo oriente por algo ocurrido entre industrias Wayne y alguna compañía china.

Ahora el más joven de los Robin tenía que quedarse con su "hermano" mayor por una semana, en su departamento en otra ciudad y todo porque Grayson había escogido ser algo tan absurdo como un policía, que era ridículo la verdad, y no podía estar faltando a su trabajo.

Los primeros cuatro días no fueron tan mal, desde la perspectiva del hermano mayor desde luego, al niño de doce años no le había hecho nada de gracia estar patrullando esa ciudad en donde hasta los policías estaban ansiosos por meterles un balazo. Las cosas solo se pusieron peor el viernes, cuando Todd había llegado, entrando por una de las ventanas a las cuatro de la mañana, sangrando de algún lado. ¡Fantástico!

Bueno, de todas formas fue problema de Grayson, Damian se estaba cayendo de sueño, aunque no lo admitiría nunca y volvió a dormirse, ellos habían llegado unas buenas tres horas antes y el jovencito no iba a dejar de dormir por esos idiotas.

Damian estaba pensando en eso ahora, repasando lo que diría cuando llegara el momento en que le preguntaran la razón por la cual había volado medio edificio.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando un repartidor llegó a la puerta del departamento, dejando un pequeño y sospechoso paquete. El chico trató de despertar a Todd para que él atendiera el asunto, pero él nunca se despertó, aun cuando Damian le había apretado la nariz para intentar asfixiarlo. Por lo que el asunto quedó en sus manos.

Era sospechoso mirara como se mirara, si Grayson hubiera estado esperando algo seguramente hubiera tenido la precaución de notificarle. Damian lo llamó a su celular para preguntarle, pero no le contestó. Bien, lo primero fue correr por sus herramientas, nunca se deben dejar lejos de uno, para verificar si era un explosivo, si no sería radioactivo o, existía la posibilidad, de que no fuera algo químicamente nocivo.

Pero el mencionado paquete era normal, común y solo tenía una bolsa dentro, una extraña bolsa de papel ridículamente decorado en exceso y… Bueno, solo había una prenda de vestir, más específicamente, una prenda femenina de suave textura en colores rojo y negro ¿Para qué quería Grayson eso? Solo había una forma de saberlo, internet.

Su búsqueda fue un poco _frustrante_ , porque nada había sido muy claro, lo que sí entendió fue que Richard Grayson tenía novia y estaba muy en serio con ella ¿Cuándo había pasado eso que nadie se lo dijo? Si Grayson iba a casarse entonces él, Damian, merecía saber con qué clase de mujer iba a tener que relacionarse, porque no podría aceptar que fuera una mujer cualquiera que no estuviera a _la altura_. El mayor no estaba disponible a su celular, al menos no lo estuvo unos veinte minutos atrás por lo que el chico corrió a su fuente de información más cercana.

Hombre, si hubiera sabido en cómo iva a terminar todo eso sin lugar a dudas se hubiera saltado ese punto de información, y los otros dos que le siguieron.

Jason despertó sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama, sacudiendo su cabeza, usando una de sus manos para quitar la humedad que tenía en su cara, porque Damian no halló una mejor manera de despertarlo que echarle un vaso de agua en el rostro.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, pequeño demonio? — gruñó irritado, el niño tenía suerte de que Jason no estuviera por completo desierto, gracias a los sedantes que Dick le había dado pocas horas antes.

— No sé cómo le has hecho para seguir con vida — susurró el chico — Voy a ser claro — porque detestaba perder el tiempo con rodeos inútiles, todo era más fácil cuando se era directo — ¿Desde cuándo Grayson tiene novia y quién es? No estoy dispuesto a aceptar a una inepta en la familia — porque al menos ya los consideraba su familia, eso era mucho viniendo de él.

— ¿Qué? — oh, demonios, era muy temprano cómo para lidiar con las tonterías de ese niño ¿Y de qué diablos estaba hablando? Dick no tenía novia, no que él supiera… Más le valía que no si sabía lo que le convenía.

— La novia de Grayson ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? — se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su segundo "hermano" mientras que éste aún estaba sentado en la cama, mas dormido que desierto.

— Él no tiene — fue todo lo que iba a decir, tenía motivos para mantener su relación en secreto y no pretendía cambiar eso pronto.

— No, tengo una prueba que apunta a lo contrario así que, o no estás enterado al respecto o no quieres decírmelo, te preguntaré una vez más ¿Quién es ella? — era increíble que el chico pudiera mirarlo con tanta seriedad, era casi lindo, casi, si no fuera un mocoso prepotente y odioso.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, Dick no tiene novia y si la tiene seguro que la sabe esconder muy bien — un momento, el pequeño dijo que tenía pruebas ¿Cierto? — ¿Qué clase de prueba es esa? — alguien iba a estar en muchos problemas.

— Un regalo que él adquirió por correo, para darle, supongo… — él había dejado la prenda dentro de su empaque, guardado en su habitación de invitado, así prevendría que misteriosamente desapareciera — Una prenda de vestir femenina — agregó al ver la ceja lazada de su segundo "hermano".

— Damian, solo para empezar, debes de respetar el correo de otras personas, segundo, no tengo ni puta idea ¿Y sabes qué? Es aún muy temprano para esta mierda — primero, él tenía que salir o acabaría golpeando a chico que ni vela tenía en el entierro, salió del departamento de inmediato.

— Bien… — Damian ni siquiera trató de detenerlo, no tenía caso si Todd no sabía nada. Otra cosa que anotar para preguntar, Grayson había dejado a Todd en su propio cuarto, no se había dado cuenta antes de que estaban en tan buenos términos, pero, muy probablemente, el hecho de que Grayson haya ocultado a una novia, en ese nivel de compromiso, seguramente acabaría por alejarlos de nuevo… Bueno, no era culpa suya lo que su "hermano" mayor no compartía con los demás — Siguiente objetivo — tomó su celular y salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta — Drake ¿Desde cuándo Grayson tiene novia? — podía oír mucho ruido en el fondo.

— ¿Para eso estas llamando? — Tim estaba muy ocupado, dirigiendo una misión de rescate en el espacio, unos locos tipos de otro mundo habían llegado en plan de estrellarse contra el planeta — ¡Espera! ¿Novia? ¡Dick no tiene novia! — tenían que estabilizar la nave una buena parte de áfrica iba a desaparecer, si tan solo Wondergirl pudiera darse prisa con los agresores, Kid Flash podría decidir por despertarse pronto y ¿Dónde estaba Kon?

— Bien ¿Entonces para quien más sería esa prenda femenina que adquirió? ¿No pensarás que Grayson usuraría lencería para mujer, verdad? — bueno, Damian estaba obviando el hecho de que Drake no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera deberías conocer esa palabra! — ¡Demonios! Ahora estaban yendo en picada, no podía permitirlo — ¿De dónde sacaste esa información? — eso sonaba a problemas mayores y no se refería al hecho de que iban a borrar una parte del mundo al impactarse.

— ¿No estas escuchando, Drake? Acabo de decírtelo. Grayson compró una prenda de lencería — si lo tuviera en frente ya lo hubiese golpeado, era increíble que estuviera rodeado de idiotas. Claro que él sabía lo que era la "lencería" ¿Por quién demonios lo tomaba?

— Terminado esto —refriéndose a su misión prácticamente suicida ahora — Voy a regresar, _no hagas nada_ hasta que esté ahí, Damian, es muy importante — Sí, ahora las cosas mejoraban, Kon había acabado con el insecto gigante, Cass estaba por terminar con su grupo de enemigos y Kid Flash estaba despierto y poniendo a salvo a los rehenes, porque siempre habían rehenes — Y lo más importante, **No** vayas a decirle nada a Jason ¿Está claro? — ¡demonios, demonios! Dick no podía ser tan idiota ¿Verdad? No saldría con Jason y con una chica al mismo tiempo ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Todd en esto? Él dijo que no estaba enterado de nada —que le dijeran las cosas claramente y lo trataran como a una persona inteligente no era mucho pedir, no entendía porque insistían en tratarlo como un niño.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Le dijiste! — bien, África no sería destruida ese día, pero no tenía garantías de que Jason no iba a matarlos a todos por culpa de Dick — ¡Estoy yendo ahora para allá! — lo decía como si estuviera a unas pocas cuadras de distancia y no en otro continente — Solo no hables con nadie más al respecto Damian y mantente alejado de Jason, pase lo que pase — dicho eso colgó el celular — Kon, necesito que me acompañes a Blüdhaven — le dijo a su novio, aunque en realidad era prácticamente una orden — Creo que Dick se metió en un problema y Jason va a matarlo cuando lo encuentre — no es que, de ser cierto, no se lo mereciera.

— Bien — Kon había sido el novio de Tim por año y medio, oficialmente, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba la familia de los murciélagos, todos ellos eran "adictos a los secretos" — ¿Y puedo preguntar qué sucedió? —

— Al parecer Dick tiene una novia secreta, Jason lo ha descubierto y posiblemente lo está buscando para matarlo — en solo unos minutos todo estaría listo, su misión claro.

— Entonces… Esa novia secreta… ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu otro hermano? O… ¿Por qué lo querría muerto? — ellos dos estaban solos por el momento, sus otros dos compañeros estaban en otras partes de la nave.

— Dick y Jason han estado en una relación, juntos, los últimos meses… — murmuró, esperando que su novio no fuera a gritar.

— Espera, tus dos hermanos mayores estaban juntos, en una relación, como en "son novios" ¿De verdad? — algo tenía que estar muy mal en esa familia… — ¿Y tu hermano mayor esta engañando a tu segundo hermano con una chica…?— y luego se preguntaba porque Tim no quería hablar sobre su familia.

— Hermanos adoptivos, no somos realmente hermanos… Y sí, eso es lo que parece — cuando su novio lo decía sonaba peor de lo que era — Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a detener a Jason — Kon sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— Lo haré, aunque tu familia es extraña —

— Lo sé — la única cosa que podía hacer ahora era darse prisa y llamar a Bruce, quizás él pudiese hallar una solución antes de que la sangre corriera.

Damian había dejado las cosas tranquilas por unos momentos, pero quería saber, lo necesitaba… Volvió a marcarle al mayor, esperando impaciente, finalmente le contestó al tercer intento.

— ¿Qué pasa Damian? — Dick solo estaba tomando un pequeño descanso, realmente tenía mucho trabajo, especialmente papeleo que entregar.

— No me habías informado que tenías una novia, Grayson — soltó sin advertencia alguna, escuchando la tos atragantada de su "hermano", eso decía culpable por todos lados.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ¿Por qué piensas que tengo una? — No podía ser, esperaba que Jason no lo estuviera escuchando, ya que aun cuando lo negara era celoso y no tenían ningún tipo acuerdo para salir con otras personas, él no quería salir con otras personas

— Tú compraste ropa para una mujer, llegó hace aproximadamente una hora ¿Quién es? No estás pensando en casarte con ella ¿O si, Grayson?— el niño frunció el ceño aun cuando el policía no pudiera verlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Casar…? No, espera — ¿Qué diablos? ¡No podía ser cierto! — ¿Por qué abriste mi correo? ¿Sabías que eso es un delito? — se aguantó para no gritar, esas cosas solo le pasaban a él en serio — ¿Y dónde está Jason? ¿Él también estaba ahí? — él quería dárselo en persona, dudaba que su _novio_ hubiese tomado la lencería frente a nadie más, especialmente frente a un niño.

— Se fue cuando le pregunté por tu novia, creo que está enfadado contigo ahora por no decirle cobre ella— y lo dijo con toda intención de hacerle ver que era únicamente su culpa ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que esa novia que tenía era tan secreta?

— ¡No tengo novia, Damian! — ok, bien, no, no estaba bien, tendría que arreglar eso, ahora. Si Jason de verdad creía que lo estaba engañando podría irse y no volver, lo que sería muy malo, o podría simplemente volverse _loco_ y matar media ciudad.

— Eso es lo que dijo Drake también, pero la evidencia apunta a lo contrario Grayson, a menos que tengas una mejor explicación para adquirir prendas de mujer — lo que sería raro, muy raro… No, Damian iba a _no_ pensar en ello.

— ¿Llamaste a Tim? — eso se estaba saliendo de control muy rápido — ¡Olvídalo!— prefería perder un día de trabajo que esperar a ver en que iba a terminar ese problema — ¡Estoy volviendo de inmediato! ¡Y ni se te ocurra hablarle a nadie más de esto Damian! — él salió casi corriendo del trabajo, alegando que tenía un problema familiar y que era urgente que volviera a su casa.

Damian solo elevó una ceja, aunque nadie lo estuviera mirando, en fin, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Dick estuvo todo el camino de vuelta, que fueron más o menos quince minutos, llamando a Jason, dejándole al menos doce mensajes, para decirle que todo era un mal entendido y que nunca, nunca, lo había engañado con nadie, además de que era prenda la había comprado para regalársela, no era para nadie más. Demonios, estaba más que bien Jodido. Al llegar a su departamento vio a Jason, quien estaba sentado en el pasillo, fumando y jugando con su celular, lo había estado ignorando _deliberadamente_.

— Jay — bueno, ahora podía intentar arreglarlo — No estoy saliendo con nadie más ¿Lo sabes, verdad? — no lo admitiría nunca, pero tenía miedo de que las cosas terminaran en ese momento.

— Mira, no se trata de eso, primero que nada, yo no voy a decir nada cobre _ya sabes qué_ — porque primero dejaba que el Joker lo matara de nuevo antes de que dejara que alguien más supiera lo de las pantis — Y luego está el hecho de que yo no pienso ser quien le dé "la charla" al niño, porque te aseguro que esto solo va a terminar en el peor juego de las veinte preguntas — y bueno, era muy tranquilizador que Dick estuviera ahí explicándole que no había nadie más, había escuchado cada mensaje, pero no había querido contestarle.

— No, para eso está Bruce — respiró aliviado, al menos había evitado el peor de los escenarios — Voy a hablar con él, no tienes que decir nada, pero apreciaría que te quedaras — le sonrió, tan brillantemente como siempre — Tal vez es momento de que _sepa_ sobre nosotros, Jay — él había querido decirle a Damian desde el principio, pero era complicado, sin embargo ahora parecía un buen momento y ese era un muy buen pretexto.

— Te advierto que tú serás el único responsable de lo que pase —

Dick sonrió, conteniéndose para no besarlo ahí mismo. Ambos entraron al departamento, el hermano _bebé_ estaba sentado en el sofá, pareciendo muy aburrido, no estaba sorprendido de ver a su segundo "hermano" mayor ahí. Solo esperó a que Grayson se acercara un poco y comenzara a hablar.

— Damian, solo para empezar, debes de respetar el correo de otras personas, de hecho, deberes respetar la propiedad de otras personas, abrir ese paquete no fue…— pero no terminó de hablar, en ese mismo momento entró Tim, casi botando la puerta

— Damian — Red Robin estaba en su ropa de civil, con él venía su novio, había doblado las leyes de la realidad, prácticamente, para aparecerse en la ciudad, cambiarse y llegar ahí en menos de treinta minutos — ¡Solo para empezar, debes de respetar el correo de otras personas, es un delito abrirlas sin su consentimiento! — fue después de hablar que se dio cuenta de que había alguien más — ¡Dick! — se giró a la izquierda, notando a su otro hermano — ¿Jason? — no estaba muy seguro de qué clase de terreno estaba pisando ahí — ¿Está todo bien? — porque pensó que para el momento en que Jason viera a Dick lo estaría perforando con el calibre de balas más pesado que llevaba consigo.

— Hey Timbers, Kon — Jason saludó sin mucho entusiasmo y el tercer Robin había traído a su novio, genial, simplemente genial. Kon solo le había dado un suave asentimiento de cabeza

— Buenos días a ti también, Tim, Kon — Dick sonrió, pero estaba tenso, miró cautelosamente a su novio y luego al novio de Tim, esto no podía ser bueno — Pudiste tocar antes de entrar ¿Sabes? —

— Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, cuando Damian llamó dijo que no había nadie con él — o algo así, estaba más preocupado por sobrevivir en ese momento.

— ¿Está todo bien, chicos? — Kon preguntó cautelosamente, de tener opción prefería no estar presente cuando las cosas se pusieran feas, él no estaba esperando ver a los cuatro chicos "Robin" en una pelea.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? — Damian preguntó, tampoco tenía idea de que Tim estaba saliendo con él, no concretamente en realidad, pero lo sospechaba.

Y justo antes de que alguien pudiera decirle nada llegó Bruce, Tim le había llamado, diciéndole que tenía que ir de inmediato, ya que Damian había hallado algo que no debería haber visto, había abierto correo personal de Dick y que posiblemente Jason estuviera disparando a quien quiera que se le pusiera enfrente porque, según Damian, tenía pruebas de que Dick estaba saliendo con una chica, cuando se suponía que estaba saliendo _seriamente_ con Jason. Había dicho todo eso con calma pero alarmado.

— Damian, solo para empezar, debes de respetar el correo de otras personas — dijo Bruce, mientras Dick, Tim, Kon Jason y el propio chico lo miraban, era increíble que todos le hubiesen dicho exactamente lo mismo — en ese momento él miró a todos, pero la formalidad del saludo no era una prioridad aquí.

— Está bien, los sé, lo sé, pero Grayson no dijo nada de recibir un paquete ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? ¿Esperar a que explotara o algo así? El paquete era sospechoso y tenía que asegurarme de que no se tratara de una amenaza — fue una de las primeras lecciones, no era posible que ellos no pensaran en lo ilógico que era dejar pasar un paquete de procedencia desconocida en su lugar.

— El chico tiene un punto — Jason lo reconoció, un paquete explosivo no era divertido.

— ¿Ven? No estaba tratando de espiar nada — y Damian miró a Dick ahora — Entonces ¿Quién es esta novia secreta? — porque tenía que saberlo, al parecer todos sabían, menos él, y Todd, no era justo, Tenía derecho a saber.

— No tengo una novia secreta — Todos, menos Bruce al parecer, se le quedaron mirando, de no estar acostumbrado a la atención se hubiera puesto nervioso — Ni siquiera tengo novia, Damian — bueno, nunca hay mejor momento que el ahora ¿Cierto?, o le decía en ese momento o nunca iba a decirle — Estoy saliendo con Jason — y la carita de Damian estaba mostrando completa indignación en ese justo momento — Llevamos poco más de ocho meses saliendo — el niño pensaba que le mentía, irónico.

— No trates de mentirme — él miró entonces a Jason, porque ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

— Es cierto — reconoció el segundo Robin, evitando mirar a Bruce. No sabía quiénes estaban enterados, pero si Richard había decidido anunciar la noticia es porque tenía algo planeado para el control de daños.

Si Kon pensaba que las cosas estaban mal sin duda la llegada de _Superman_ , quien estaba en la puerta, con la boca abierta, solo hizo de ese momento "memorable".

— ¿Y yo era el único que no lo sabía? — Damian estaba molesto, no, molesto no lo comenzaba a describir, él no era un niño, no tenían por qué ocultarle cosas. Luego se acordó del motivo por el cual todo eso comenzó — ¿Y si estas saliendo con Todd, para quien diablos son entonces esas bragas de encaje? — cuestionó, liberando un poco de su ira, de no ser porque la situación era extraña al menos la mitad de ellos se hubiera reído del lindo rubor que cubrió su rostro infantil, todo por haber usado la palabra "bragas"

Esa sí que había sido una revelación, Kon no tenía idea de que unas prendas íntimas, _femeninas_ , estaban de por medio. Clark también quería saber que estaba pasando, todo lo que Bruce había dicho, cuando lo llamó para decirle que necesitaba estar en Blüdhaven solo había dicho "Urgente llegar a" y su vena de reportero exigía que preguntara algo, pero no podía, Bruce lo mataría.

Jason se quedó petrificado, no, ni hablar, _eso_ no, no era algo que pensara compartir con nadie más, era mucho que hasta Dick lo supiera ahora. No podía.

— Son mías — Dick contestó, manteniendo su rostro sereno, no iba a dejar que nadie más supiera si podía evitarlo, era algo privado y se sentía egoísta al respecto, era uno de esos secretos de su novio que no quería que otros supieran, eso lo hacía especial, _íntimo_ , entre ellos — ¡Oye no es raro! —agregó al notar los rostros de Tim, Kon, Damian y Clark — ¡Siempre me ha gustado el encaje! — bueno eso no era una mentira — Y no es de su incumbencia, para todo caso — él miró a Jason, quien no le devolvió la mirada, su hermano inmediato estaba mirando hacia un punto en el que no podía coincidir sus ojos con los de nadie más, estaba avergonzado, pero no estaba enojado, cualquiera podría pensar que se debía a que parte de su relación estaba al descubierto.

— Mucha información — Tim comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente — Y creo que… Tenemos otras cosas que hacer — él simplemente jaló a Kon del brazo, saliendo del lugar en el acto.

— Creo que es suficiente — Bruce habló, mirando a su hijo más joven, — Y nosotros aún tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas — se giró para ver a Dick, dándole un pequeño apretón en uno de sus hombros, muy suave en realidad — _Nosotros_ hablaremos después — miró a Jason, haciéndoles saber que se refería a ellos tres. Su segundo hijo asintió, bajando la mirada — Vámonos, podrás recoger tus cosas después, o Dick las llevará a la mansión — él salió, dejándoles unos minutos para despedirse y dejar las cosas "bien"

— Bien… Damian miró a Todd y luego a Grayson, elevando una ceja con irritación, pero solo porque siempre era el último en enterarse — Hubiéramos podido ahorrarnos todo este drama si solo me hubieras dicho que ese paquete llegaría, Grayson — dijo, con bastante calma, al parecer el mundo no se acabaría ese día — Y no necesita saber tanto — y, curiosamente, había sonado como Tim, de todas las personas — Pero, si ustedes están bien entonces no tengo problema con lo que sea que ustedes tengan — viniendo de él eso equivalía a un "felicidades". El chico salió justo después, cerrando la puerta con mayor suavidad de lo esperado.

— Gracias — Jason pronunció, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie estaba escuchándolos, Dick se había acercado a él, abrazándolo cariñosamente, solo sosteniéndolo.

— Bueno, supongo que mi sorpresa se arruinó _un poco_ , pero aún puedo dártela, little wing — le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo, iba a ser una anécdota muy graciosa cuando fueran viejos, muy, pero muy viejos.

— _Dick_ — había hecho énfasis, llamándolo idiota sin lugar a dudas, pero estaba feliz, no se esperó que su _hermano_ fuera capaz de decir que era él quien se ponía las prendas femeninas, bien pudo dejar que cada quien pensara lo que quisiera — ¿Dijiste que las pediste, de _Francia_? — él no era fan del encaje, pero por _Richard_ podía pretender que de verdad le gustaba.

— Solo lo mejor para mi _novio_ — y sus mejillas se habían coloreado ligeramente, iba a tener que dejar de llamar a Jason "hermano", ahora que prácticamente toda su familia lo sabía no había motivo para no llamarlo por lo que realmente era.

Tim y Kon estaban completamente lejos en ese punto, caminarían a alguno de los trasportadores de la Liga de la Justicia y solicitarían que los manden de regreso a la torre de los titanes, así fue como llegaron a esa ciudad con tanta prontitud y Tim hasta había tenido tiempo de cambiarse en ropas de civil. Iba a ser difícil ignorar todo lo que había pasado ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que a Dick le gustaba ponerse ropa de mujer? Bueno, él no era un idiota, sabía que eso no cuadraba muy bien, la actitud de Jason había sido sospechosa, Bruce había parecido ligeramente desconcertado pero actuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pero no iba a ir, no quería saber nada al respecto, absolutamente nada.

— Sabes, fue raro que Clark estuviera ahí también — Kon realmente no quería pensar en nada de eso, si pudiera blanquear su cerebro de las últimas dos horas, nadie necesitaba saber que sus "cuñados" compartían una cama y menos aún que uno de ellos usaba lencería, de encaje, femenina.

— Bruce y Clark llevan unos cuatro años saliendo — la cara de Kon lo decía todo, al parecer no se había dado por enterado — Tienes que estar bromeando — ese día no solo había sido raro, había estado lleno de muchas revelaciones inesperadas.

* * *

Creo que me quedó muy OOC, pero hace mucho que no leo comics así que si notan alguna incongruencia díganme, lo arreglaré de ser posible.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el fic, se supone que debe ser divertido esta vez, pero creo que quedó raro xD.

¿Quién quiere un tercer capítulo?


	3. Chapter 3

Primero la renuncia, porque nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea para el fic.

Pareja: DickJay VERSATIL, porque no hay suficiente de ellos dos en realidad.

Este capítulo tiene suaves toques de SuperBat

Y este no es el tercer capi que le dije a Polaris, pero ese capítulo está cerca, lo prometo.

Resumen: Una cena en la mansión Wayne con los cuatro chicos y dos Súpers ¿Qué podría salir mal? Desde la perspectiva de Bruce era más corto contar lo que _podría_ salir bien. Damian consigue una plática que no quería y Dick es el único que está sonriendo radiantemente. Porque todas esas cosas son "cosas de murciélagos"

* * *

"Ese _maldito_ de encaje rosa"

III

Gotham, una de las ciudades más peligrosas del país y posiblemente del mundo, pero para Bruce Wayne representaba su casa, su hogar, el lugar a donde pertenecía y no importaba cuanto tuviera que luchar, no renunciaría a ella, no la dejaría en manos de los monstruos que ahí vivían, nunca.

Aunque toda su preparación no servía para hacerles frente a sus hijos. No tenía con quien quejarse, sus errores, su culpa. Pero… Un recibo por diez mil _euros_ por una, **una única** , visita al dentista era exagerado, entendía que su estilo de vida era peligroso, él fue quien entrenó a casi todos sus jóvenes vigilantes contra el crimen por dios, pero ¿Qué diablos había estado haciendo Jason para romperse siete muelas? ¿Qué diablos le hicieron en esa clínica para cobrarle _esa_ cantidad? Bueno, para empezar era raro que su segundo hijo le cargara sus gastos personales, pero con esa suma no era de extrañar… Eso había sido cosa de Dick, estaba prácticamente seguro de ello.

Sí, él sabía que sus dos hijos mayores estaban saliendo, _en una relación "no seria"_ , que después pasó al estatus de " _muy seria",_ desde hacía unos meses, vamos, él lo supo casi desde el principio, ok, quizás desde el tercer o cuarto mes, cuando Dick estaba en las nubes y dijo, quizás accidentalmente, que estaba en Gotham de _visita_ , pero que su _cita_ , no estaba disponible por lo que se dio una vuelta por la mansión, ya que hacía mucho que no pasaba un día entero por ahí, lo que quería decir algo así como un par de semanas.

La palabra "cita" había sonado extraña en su voz, no tenía caso recordar la discusión que tuvieron en ese momento, Dick era, bueno, aunque no era malo en sus relaciones ninguna había terminado muy bien, no que Bruce fuera quien para decir nada pero… Luego estaba Jason, quien apenas había cumplido los diecinueve, era bastante joven, por no mencionar inestable, también era bastante sensible, por como él lo recordaba cuando era un niño de quince, Jason, no era bueno estando alrededor de la gente "por un rato", era muy leal, y no estaba diciendo que Dick no lo fuera, no, además de que, en el interior, Jason era un chico blando y cariñoso, él podía ser herido con mucha facilidad.

Fue la "charla de si lo hieres quemaré tu alma lentamente por la eternidad" más extraña que Dick había tenido, pero debía de comprender, Bruce, como Wayne y como Batman, era sobreprotector, Dick era un adulto y su segundo hijo tenía problemas con los cuales lidiar, su hijo mayor no debía de convertirse en otro factor estresante.

Fue solo una semana después de eso que salió el tema controversial. Porque Dick había ido a la mansión para que Alfred atendiera una herida de bala que le había dado en el brazo, nada serio, pero solo unos centímetros más y su hombro izquierdo pudo no haber tenido reparación, unos centímetros más abajo y estaría "posiblemente" muerto.

Bruce sabía que Dick _sabía_ y Dick sabía que Bruce _sabía que lo sabía._ Y si ninguno se decidía a nombrar el tema por su nombre se convertiría en una guerra verbal de sangre de vegetal.

Nuevamente, extraño no era la forma de describirlo, Bruce estaba tentado a inventar una palabra que pudiera definir estas situaciones entre su familia. Todo lo que había hecho fue pedirle a su más viejo hijo que nunca presionara a Jason cuando estaba deprimido, ansioso o enfadado, pero especialmente no hacerlo cuando estaba deprimido, ya que no todos disfrutaban de los abrazos ni las atenciones cuando entraban en ese modo.

Bruce no podía saber, en ese justo momento, que Dick y Jason ya habían tenido un par de peleas, un par de docenas en realidad, en donde las cosas se pusieron cerca de llegar al homicidio, esa solo pasaba a ser la última.

— ¡Lo sé, Bruce, pero dejarlo solo no es una mejor opción! — Richard había dicho enérgicamente, obviando el hecho que de tratar de sorprenderlo con un abrazo tampoco lo había sido.

— Dejar que te mate tampoco, Dick, eso solo lo hubiera puesto peor — por que la culpa te consumía por dentro, Bruce era un experto en el tema.

— ¡Él no lo habría hecho! ¡Sé que tiene precisión, de quererme muerto lo estaría! — arremetió, Bruce no estaba muy seguro de esa afirmación, Jason enojado solía perder el foco y no ver el resultado hasta que se calmara, no pasaba muy seguido pero aún sucedía.

— Él no siempre estará lo suficientemente ecuánime como para intentar _no_ matarte — no lo mencionó, pero esa herida por sí misma decía lo que el primer Robin no quería admitir, Dick había estado ya sea muy cerca del cañón y Jason lo había hecho con toda intención o Dick lo había sorprendido en un muy mal momento — Y si las cosas van a seguir por ese camino — por que no iba a pretender que esto no había pasado, sería difícil, pero no dejaría que algo más serio pasara por no intervenir a tiempo.

— ¡¿Fue mi culpa, de acuerdo?! — dijo él a la defensiva, seguramente adivinando lo que pensaba su mentor — Yo solo… Entré en un mal momento y no pensé… — él dudó un momento y Bruce solo esperó a que terminara — Me equivoqué al creer que sólo estaba sobre reaccionando a mi presencia — aunque desde la perspectiva del padre, eso fue lo que sucedió, claro que Dick tenía unas formas de ver las cosas bastante fuera de cuadro.

Así fue como Bruce supo un poco más de lo esperado sobre la relación de sus dos hijos, con bastante reticencia y luego de la mejor "Batglare" de su padre, soltó cual fue el problema. Dick había llegado, sin avisar, al lugar en donde Jason se había "escondido" los últimos tres días, el problema más grave fue que el segundo Robin estaba _tratando_ de dormir únicamente vestido en ropa interior… Femenina. Dick no le dio detalles de la prenda y Bruce no quería saber, pero conocía al chico que adoptó directamente de las calles de la ciudad. Sus gustos en el _tema_ solían girar en torno a los colores claros, rayas y puntos de tonos suaves, rayando en lo infantil y delicado. Reconfortante era la palabra clave de Jason en sobre prendas.

Nunca supo cómo fue que Alfred, a quien dios y todas las entidades cósmicas guarden por la eternidad en el mejor de los paraísos al dejar este mundo o que lo convirtieran en inmortal, lidió con esa peculiaridad, había sido él quien le compró a Jason las prendas que requería y Bruce no lo hubiera notado de no ser porque un día las vio entre la ropa que Alfred estaba recogiendo después de lavar, él solo elevó una ceja, la prenda era pequeña, porque fue cuando el chico tenía apenas doce, unos dos o tres meses después de adoptarlo.

— Son del joven amo Jason, señor — Alfred dijo con solemnidad, no había burlas, ironía o cualquier otra cosa en su voz que no fuera un mero tono informativo, como si eso fuera de lo más normal.

— … ¿Hay algo que necesite saber? — porque él estaba seguro de que Jason era un chico, un varón… Que hubiera sido embarazoso cometer un error tan estúpido, además las pruebas de sangre no mentían. Al menos nunca lo habían hecho antes.

— Él está perfectamente bien, no creo que se trate de un _problema de identidad_ , él únicamente mencionó que las usa por "comodidad" — por que usar una prenda que no había sido diseñada para su cuerpo debía ser muy cómodo, por supuesto — Si me permite una sugerencia, amo Bruce — y por supuesto que esa fue una manera de decirlo — Abordarlo directamente sobre el tema podría poner al chico a la defensiva, esperar el momento oportuno, cuando el amo Jason sienta que puede comportarse naturalmente a su alrededor sin ser juzgado, sería una mejor opción — y claro que tenía razón, a Jason le tomó casi un año sentirse lo suficientemente en confianza como para ser él mismo quien se lo dijera a Bruce, seguramente con un empujón de Alfred, porque esa era del tipo de cosas que un niño debería poder platicar con su padre sin temor a ser rechazado.

Jason había sigo muy vago al respecto, solo le había dicho que algunas veces, cuando no se sentía anímicamente muy bien, usaba algunas prendas de vestir de niña, porque lo hacía sentirse mejor, porque le recordaban a su madre y simplemente… Bueno, era algo que hacía solo dentro de la mansión y solo de vez en cuando, él no salía con las prendas puestas si realmente no se sentía tan mal. Y la razón por la cual le estaba contando eso era porque esos momentos eran menos cada vez.

Bruce había tenido el impulso de abrazarlo cuando vio que el chico parecía encogerse sobre sí mismo, parecía nervioso y sin duda estaba listo para correr al menor indicio de problemas, pero no lo abrazó. Solo le dio un apretón de hombros y le dijo que estaba bien. Siempre y cuando Jason estuviera cómodo, estaba bien. Se arrepentía de no ser un mejor padre para ese niño que Jason fue, debió de haberlo abrazado y sostenido, de esa manera quizás hubiese vuelto directo a casa luego de volver a la vida, pero no era momento para pensar en eso ahora.

Ahora estaba apretando el puente de su nariz, estaba en China, arreglando unos pendientes y la notificación de esa factura, por diez mil euros, acababa de llegar a su correo. Por asociación de ideas le recordó otra factura que había visto, aunque no era suya y fue accidental, por una cantidad irrisoria de dinero por una prenda de lencería, ¡I _mportada desde Francia!_ Esa era otra cosa que **no necesitaba saber** , pero al parecer Dick había logrado un avance real con Jason sobre su relación, porque de otra forma no se explicaba cómo es que ahora era él quien le compraba la ropa interior a su segundo hijo.

De encaje, nada menos… No, él no quería pensar en eso, Dick ya era lo suficientemente extraño en sus relaciones y gustos, no que Bruce hubiera confirmado nada de primera mano, pero combinar su fetiche por la lencería de encaje con las necesidades de su _hermano_ menor sonaba retorcido. Por otro lado, hablaba de la cantidad de compromiso y confianza que se tenían. Quizás las cosas no terminarían mal, como él había creído, tal vez estar juntos sería bueno para ambos, después de todo Dick Grayson tenía sus propios demonios con los cuales lidiar y una mano suave no lo ayudaría, quizás una mano severa y dispuesta a golpearlo para corregirlo sería lo que necesitaba, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello.

Antes de poder hacer nada llegó una llamada alarmada de Tim, su tercer hijo era independiente, inteligente, reservado y se sabía conducir en toda situación, marcarle por la línea de emergencias indicaba que algo estaba muy mal en casa.

Había tenido que llamar a Clark, muy a su pesar, para que lo llevara a Blüdhaven lo más pronto posible, luego había entrado de inmediato al departamento de su hijo mayor y fue su compañero quien estacionó el auto en lo que él iba a "hacer control de daños", sea cuales fueran.

Y todo ese asunto de una novia, de Dick, la presencia de los cuatro chicos, además de Conner y Clark, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso de su tolerancia para el día. Ya hablaría con su compañero más tarde, primero tenía que llevarse a Damian, atender las preguntas que el niño tuviera, porque seguro que las tenía. Justo en ese momento el pequeño Robin estaba mirando por la ventana, con su mano izquierda en la cara y el rostro apoyado en la puerta del carro, su ceño fruncido, pero no enojado, parecía _reflexivo_.

— ¿Soy el único que piensa que es _extraño_ que Grayson y Todd estén en una relación sentimental? — preguntó el niño repentinamente, sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera — Había creído que ellos tenían un lazo fraternal, violento, pero fraternal, después de todo estuvieron viviendo juntos en la mansión ¿No es así? — a decir verdad nadie le había hablado de los tiempos en los que estuvieron los anteriores a él, solo tenía suposiciones, conjeturas y algunos hechos confirmados, nadie hablaba de recuerdos.

— Hay muchos temas complicados, no solo entre ellos, entre todos nosotros — "Extraño y complicado", tenía que inventar esa palabra que las definiera a las dos al mismo tiempo en su familia — Y ellos no se llevaban particularmente bien en ese tiempo —no iba a entrar en detalles.

— Suena más a que se llevan mejor ahora que en cualquier otro momento — y el niño se mordió la lengua para no soltar un comentario hiriente al respecto — Creo que es más extraño que Grayson admitiera que le gusta usar ropa de mujer — iba a ahorrarle a su padre la descripción exacta por ahora, solamente porque quería algunas respuestas.

— Aún eres muy joven Damian, pero cuando seas mayor eventualmente iras comprendiendo que hay cosas que las personas hacen en privado que no tiene mucho sentido para otros — su hijo tenía doce años, debería darle la charla de la edad, su cuerpo y el sexo, si, tenía que hacerlo, pero usar la sexualidad de su hermano mayor como ejemplo no era un buen camino.

— No soy un niño, Padre — reclamó, frunciendo más el ceño — Pero creo que algo está mal en lo que pasó — en ese momento él giró su cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar a Bruce — Y no me refiero al hecho bastante inquietante de tener a dos de mis hermanos saliendo juntos, como una pareja, ni tampoco al hecho de que uno de ellos use ropa de mujer — Bruce apretó el volante con fuerza, si eso no preocupaba a su hijo entonces quizás había visto algo aún peor… — ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivieron tanto tiempo si piensan que está bien no revisar un paquete de procedencia extraña? — porque eso era lo que lo seguía molestando.

— Dick sabía que iba a llegar — sonrió suavemente, deseaba que su hijo nunca creciera, si tan solo pudiera ser un niño para siempre, al menos unos cuatro o cinco años más.

— Y si me lo hubiera dicho nada de esto hubiera pasado — insistió, él era el menos culpable de todo — Y también sé que Grayson no es quien usa la ropa interior — él miró cautelosamente a su padre, esperando alguna reacción, él simplemente quería que lo dejara de tratar como a un niño — Él no sabe mentir, Todd, por otro lado —

— Déjalo ir, Damian — si por alguna razón su hijo más joven se le ocurría mencionarlo cerca de Jason el infierno se desataría, no gracias — Lo que ocurre entre ellos debe permanecer entre ellos ¿Está claro? — el niño no necesitaba saber que ese tema venía de mucho más atrás.

— Está bien padre — ya hablaría con Grayson al respecto en otro momento.

Al llegar a la mansión, Bruce, se tomó unos minutos para descansar, mandó a su hijo a cambiarse, iban a estar en la cueva un rato, desde temprano, para investigar alguna cosa pendiente, lo que sea que distrajera al chico de lo ocurrido ese día. Pero sus planes tuvieron que cambiar porque Clark había ido a la mansión y lo estaba esperando.

Damian recibió el pase libre para ir a ver a sus animales, o a realizar cualquier actividad que deseara y que no implicara daños a nadie o a nada, en lo que su padre atendía a su "invitado". El chico frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, de verdad detestaba cuando lo trataban como a un niño ¿Su padre no podía simplemente decirle sobre su "relación" con el súper meta humano? Oh espera, Súper man no es un humano. Oh bueno, seguro que podía usar ese tiempo para algo productivo.

Clark no era una persona cerrada de mente, un reportero debía de estar dispuesto a aceptar lo que no era creíble, por dios él era de otro planeta, pero había cosas que simplemente estaban un "poquito" fuera de su lógica. Bruce fue medianamente paciente para explicarle la situación de sus hijos, incluyendo brevemente la plática con Damian, omitiendo por supuesto los detalles muy personales de ciertas pantis, maldición, esa malditas pantis eran el problema de todo, Dick tendría que hacerse responsable por causar todos esos estragos.

Ambos pasaron a una pequeña sala de entretenimiento, lejos de los jóvenes oídos indiscretos.

— Las dudas de los niños son normales, Bruce — dijo refiriéndose al tema del pequeño Robin — Tal vez teme que Dick deje de ser su hermano para ocupar un puesto de "hermana" — lo cual era muy razonable, con el gran tabú, en pleno siglo XXI, muchos niños pensaban esas cosas.

— Damian en demasiado inteligente como para tomarlo de esa manera —Bruce replicó, tal vez debería mantener a su hijo más joven lejos de sus dos mayores, por seguridad. Una sola palabra inyectada con perfidia de Damian, en un lapso peligros de Jason y las cosas iban a terminar muy mal. Ninguno de los dos tendría la real intención de hacerse daño, pero sus dos hijos eran parecidos en muchas cosas y la capacidad de asesinar, por desgracia, estaba entre ellas.

— Bruce, Damian puede ser el chico más inteligente que he conocido, pero sigue siendo un niño, él ni siquiera podría estar realmente preocupado por la forma en la que Dick se siente o la forma en la que se proyecte a sí mismo, podría solo tratarse del hecho de no estar seguro de como referirse a él al respecto — otra cosa muy válida, claro, si Damian fuera un niño normal, eso es lo que Clark estaba olvidando — También podría ser que ya no será el centro de atención de su hermano preferido — porque era de conocimiento común que el niño tenía un hermano favorito.

— Puede que tengas razón — lo dijo más que nada para no seguir hablando al respecto, si tan solo pudiera relajarse machacando a golpes a unos malvivientes el mundo recuperaría el sentido.

Clark se puso en pie, poniéndose justo detrás de Bruce, masajeando sus hombros suavemente, deshaciendo la tensión con cada toque. Para ser una persona completamente normal Bruce estaba en buena forma, mejor que buena forma, él estaba seguro que si cada miembro de la Liga de la Justicia algún día perdían todo sus poderes, Batman sería el único que podría seguir luchando sin ninguna complicación. Era simplemente un hombre increíble. Bruce y Clark se quedaron sentados en el sofá sin hacer nada más que compartir el silencio.

Por desgracia en la mansión, con sus habitantes, la calma era algo que no solía durar mucho. Tim y Kon habían llegado un poco después, porque Tim no podía estar cerca de ahí sin ir a saludar a Alfred, el mayordomo nunca se lo perdonaría, o eso fue lo que le dijo a su novio. Y no mucho después de eso llegaron Jason y Dick, a quienes el propio Alfred había invitado a asistir, veladamente amenazados y con la promesa de un postre del gusto de todos, versión casera. Nadie le decía que no a un helado servido por el mayordomo de Wayne, _nadie_. Pero por supuesto que eso no era chantaje, Alfred no _sería capaz._

Fue Clark quien le dijo a Bruce que algo malo debía de estar ocurriendo en algún lado de su hogar, porque había mucho alboroto, especialmente por parte de cierto niño de doce que al parecer estaba discutiendo con uno de sus hermanos. Bruce pellizcó el puente de su nariz una vez más, de verdad que Damian no aprendía, algún día esa imprudencia suya, dios no lo quiera, acabaría matándolo. Él corrió por los pasillos, seguido por su compañero, llegando una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, se tratada de la biblioteca, Bruce no quería ni imaginarse lo que estaba pasando ahí, aunque era obvio que su hijo pequeño estaba cabreando al segundo. Ellos dos se quedaron detrás de la puerta, escuchando.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Todd! — Damian había gritado con furia, no se escuchaba en peligro, solo muy irritado.

— Tú querías respuestas ¡Ahora vas a tenerlas! — Jason también parecía estar molesto, pero cansado. Bruce pensó que tal vez podría no entrar y averiguar que estaba pasando antes de intervenir. Lo cierto es que la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo.

— Todo lo que pregunté es por qué Grayson está saliendo contigo — el niño no estaba gritando, pero su voz estaba un par de tonos más elevados de lo común.

— ¿Por qué? Bueno, no lo sé, debió suceder en un punto muerto entre el intercambio de golpes y las cogidas en los tejados — Jason le respondió sarcásticamente, Bruce estuvo a punto de entrar en ese momento, pero los chicos siguieron hablando.

— ¡No es lo que estoy preguntando! ¡Sucio depravado! — el niño sonaba indignado ahora.

— Es culpa de Dick, después puedes ir y vengarte ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Tú y tus juegos de veinte preguntas! Bien, ahora vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir, porque no voy a repetirlo ¡Demonios! Esto lo debería estar haciendo Bruce o Alfred. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que estás preguntando, pequeño demonio? —

— … — por el silencio se podría adivinar que le chico estaba poniendo en orden sus ideas — Pienso que es extraño — y el padre de los dos solo podía imaginar a su hijo más chico mirando hacia ningún punto en particular y a su segundo hijo alzando una de sus cejas.

— Tú sabes que no somos hermanos de sangre, ni siquiera crecimos realmente juntos como hermanos, solo fuimos adoptados por Bruce, es la única cosa que nos convierte en "hermanos" — hubo un tono en esa última palabra que sonaba triste.

— No me refiero a eso — Damian replicó con un cierto tono aburrido — Quiero decir que es extraño, Grayson es una persona demasiado risueña y afectiva —

— Sí, es un pulpo maldito, lo sé — No era solo Jason, todos compartían esa opinión de Dick.

— Tt — el chico chasqueó la lengua — Y tú eres lo contrario, Todd, pero no considero que sea sólo eso, como lo dije antes —

— ¿Y tú punto es? — ahora el mayor de los dos sonaba irritado de nuevo

— Hasta dónde tengo confirmación, Grayson solo ha salido con mujeres ¿Por qué está saliendo contigo? Tampoco eres pelirrojo — Bruce quería darse un golpe contra la pared, si no fuera porque Clark estaba ahí mirándolo posiblemente lo habría hecho.

— Antes de comenzar esto, voy a aclarar algunas cosas — Jason pareció respirar profundamente — Primero, yo soy bisexual, lo que significa que me gustan los hombres y las mujeres por igual —

— Tt Yo sé lo que significa ser bisexual Todd ¡No estas respondiendo mi pregunta! —

— No me interrumpas — Jason no gritó, pero eso fue claramente una orden y Damian había chasqueado la lengua de nuevo — Segundo, Dick tiene una historia bastante larga de ex' s, sí, pero ha salido también con extraterrestres y seguro que con seres que no podrías ni saber qué diablos son también, él es pansexual —

Bruce estuvo a punto de ingresar a la biblioteca para detener esa plática, ¡Damian solo tenía doce años! Pero la llegada de Dick al lugar y la mano de Clark se lo impidieron.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — el acróbata preguntó, enarcando una ceja, estaba hablando entre susurros porque Clark le había hecho una señal para que no hablara en voz alta, Dick estaba claramente preocupado, él sabía que Jason estaba en la biblioteca.

— Jason está teniendo una plática interesante con Damian — el amante de su padre respondió una sonrisa diminuta, aunque se veía muy satisfecho, él seguramente pensaba que eso era bueno para los hermanos.

— ¿Plática? — Dick no estaba seguro de lo que oía, pero guardó silencio para oír cuando Clark le tapó la boca a Bruce antes de que replicara e hizo callar a Dick con un suave sonido de sus labios.

— Eso se escucha como un estúpido juego de palabras — el niño respondió a algo que Jason había dicho, se habían perdido de una o dos cosas ahí.

— Sí, pero es verdad — el mayor sonaba cansado — Ahora vamos a lo importante — y ahí hubo un dejo de maldad que todos notaron — Ya tienes doce, por lo que vamos a tener ésta "charla", te guste o no —

— ¡No necesito que me digas nada! — él chico sonaba irritado y alarmado por igual.

— Tú te lo buscaste — Jason parecía un tanto divertido por la situación. Dick miró a Bruce, desde afuera de la puerta, buscando respuestas, pero no las obtendría pronto, no de él al menos — Quizás ya lo notaste de todos modos, te comienza a salir más bello done antes no había — eso sonaba como una burla.

— ¡Cállate, Todd! —

— Después tu voz comenzará a sonar diferente, espero grabar cuando se te "vaya el gallo", va a ser jodidamente divertido — definitivamente se estaba burlando ahora — Después vas a tener más bello y seguramente tu padre va a insistir en que te lo cortes, la maldita estética del millonario —

— Afeitarse no será un problema ¿Crees que eso me intimida? —

— … — ese fue un momento de silencio ligeramente tenso — Me refería la vello púbico — se oyó un sonido estrangulado, seguramente del más joven de ellos — Bruce lo mantienen recortado ¿Lo sabías, verdad? — y eso también sonó como una burla.

— ¡Cállate, Todd! ¡Pervertido Degenerado! — ahora el chico estaba usando una voz más aguda de lo acostumbrado — ¡Espiar a tu familia mientras están desnudos es inaceptable! — y posiblemente había intentado golpear al mayor, no había manera en que ellos supieran por ahora.

— ¡Yo no los espío! ¡Es una regla de él! — Jason se defendió. Clark miró a Bruce en ese momento, quien tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse muy ligeramente, después miró a Dick, quien asintió suavemente, solo confirmando ese hecho — Me dijo que lo hiciera desde que tenía trece, también fue para Dick — que era muy obvio que él sabía sobre Dick — Y seguramente también a Tim — eso no era algo que él hubiera comprobado de primera mano — Y ahora será tu turno, pequeño demonio —

— … No puedo creerte, Todd — el chico se escuchaba casi normal ahora.

— No importa si no lo haces — Jason se rio, realmente se rio en ese momento, pero sonaba casi avergonzado, lo cual parecía ser extraño considerando que hacia un momento se estaba burlando — De todas formas eso no es lo peor — hubo un pequeño silencio — A partir de ahora vas a conocer a las hormonas, esas pequeñas cosas son muy graciosas — y lo decía como si de verdad le estuviera contando un cuento feliz — Un momento estas por ahí y cuando pase una chica de enormes tetas se te va aponer tiesa y ni vas a buscar en dónde meterte — todos ellos querían golpearlo por lo bruto de sus palabras.

— ¿Y eso es una experiencia personal, Todd? — el niño arremetió venenosamente, no parecía estar a gusto con el rumbo de la plática, ninguno en realidad.

— No realmente, fui educado en "casa" y casi no tenía por qué estar afuera— aclaró y siguió antes de dejarle al niño seguir hablando — También vas a tener erecciones matutinas —

— ¡Cállate, Todd! — el niño gritó de nuevo, aún más irritado que antes.

— Es algo normal, Damian, así como la humedad en tu ropa interior cuando despiertes de vez en cuando o los sueños húmedos, porque sabes lo que éstos son ¿Cierto? — ahora, lo curioso de esa pregunta, Jason no se estaba burlando de su hermano menor, parecía verdaderamente preocupado en saber — Tú sabes, Bruce no es el mejor en decirte las cosas de _deberías_ saber, ¿Personalmente? Él me dio una enciclopedia cuando cumplí trece y solo contestó mis preguntas de manera general y enrevesada — Dick desvió la mirada de Clark, quien solo miró a Bruce y éste último decidió no decir nada, cometió muchos errores con sus dos primeros hijos, él lo sabía.

— TT ¡Por supuesto qué sé sobre lo que estás hablando! ¡Yo no soy un niño! — se quejó por milésima vez, más o menos

— Y la masturbación tampoco es mala, Damian — dijo con calma — Todos los hombres lo hacen —

— ¡No necesito que me digas nada al respecto! —aclaró, por si hiciera falta.

— Bien, porque no pienso decirte más — finalmente parecía que esa plática había terminado, se escuchó el ligero sonido de unas esposas abriéndose — ¡Y no seré yo quien te explique sobre los preservativos! —

En ese momento Damian salió de la biblioteca, casi chocando con Dick, Bruce y Clark. El jovencito se dio cuenta de que ellos habían estado escuchando desde hacía un rato, se sonrojó furiosamente pero no dijo nada ni bajó la cabeza, solo siguió su camino, con la cabeza en alto, iba a pretender que eso jamás sucedió. Dick sonrió al verlo caminar dignamente, el chico era lindo aun cuando fuera insoportable las más de las veces.

Después salió Jason, frotando su muñeca izquierda, él miró a esos tres, los cuales aún no se habían movido, dándose cuenta de que estaban oyendo su plática con Damian. Dick le sonrió mostrándole sus blancos y perfectos dientes, se veía feliz y orgulloso, Jason soltó un bufido y se cubrió la cara son las manos en un gesto exasperado, de todas las cosas, esa era la peor.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti Jaybird — Dick le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, no importando que su hermano fuera más alto que él, ver su mirada avergonzada por ser mimado como a un niño era lindo.

— ¡Imbécil! — él golpeó la mano de Dick, alejándola de su cabeza, normalmente no le importaría, pero ¿Frente al hombre que era su padre y al hombre que se convertiría en su padrastro? No, era más vergonzoso que la plática con el demonio bebé.

— No seas así, little wing — él ignoró la actitud espinosa de su hermano, no, _novio_ , porque sabía que lo estaba avergonzando _deliberadamente_ frente a Bruce, solo porque le gustaba hacerlo — La _próxima vez_ podríamos hablar con Damian los dos, ya está entrando a la pubertad después, incluso podríamos hacer que Timmy estuviera presente — dijo con ese tono alegre, como si hablara de organizar una pijamada.

— ¡Ya! ¡Y seguro que quieres intercambiar consejos de maquillaje, cortes y pintarles las uñas a todos! ¿No? — Jasón casi gritó, casi, apretando los puños, parecía que estaba a punto de darle un derechazo su _hermano_ mayor.

— Jason — Dick estaba usando un tono suave pero serio ahora, sabía que estaba en la línea, tenue, que podía o no poner a su hermano menor en una rabieta o en un ataque de ansiedad — Lo digo en serio, has ayudado a Damian en un tema delicado y él va a necesitar más "pláticas" conforme vaya creciendo, realmente estoy orgulloso de ti, eres un buen hermano — él lo miró un momento más a los ojos y después se dio la vuelta, la cena se serviría en breve y seguro que estaba camino al comedor.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Jason gritó con toda la fuerza pulmonar que tenía, golpeando la pared a su derecha, dejando un impresionante agujero en ella. Miró a Bruce ya Clark pero pretendió que no estaban ahí, solo se fue detrás de Dick.

Bruce estaba impresionado, no solo había escuchado a su segundo hijo, quien tenía muchos problemas emocionales, hablar con su hijo menor en un término aceptable sobre un tema tan complejo como la sexualidad, también había podido observar la forma en la que su hijo más grande había confrontado y manejado a un iracundo Jason rabioso, no lo hubiese creído si no lo hubiese visto, el propio Jason había dado un paso atrás y no atacó a nadie, solo rompió una pared.

— No me digas, Bruce, lo sé, cosas de murciélagos — Clark le sonrió, aún sujetando del hombro, pero ahora solo era para reconfortarlo.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Bruce lo miró, analizando sus palabras, sin estar muy seguro de que estaba hablando, ese día había sido pesado, necesitaba descansar o golpear tipos malos.

— Sé que las relaciones en tu familia son complicadas y extrañas, cosas de murciélagos — Bruce solo enarcó una ceja a sus palabras — Bueno, así es como Diana, Linterna y los demás no referimos a lo que haces cuando desapareces sin más explicación que un "tengo pendientes" —

Claro ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Todo lo extraño y complicado en su familia podía ser puesto de esa forma, es decir, tenía un batmobile, batarangs y la batcomputer ¿Por qué no habría de dirigirse a los problemas de su familia como "Batthings"? Ciertamente eso lo describía muy bien, en todos los sentidos

Todo lo que quedaba de su "paz" se fue a la hora de la cena, no era que se estuviera quejando por tener a todos sus hijos ahí, lo cual no era algo común, pero cuando estaban bajo el mismo techo sin un villano que recibiera sus picos violentos y lenguas afiladas el lugar se convertía en campo minado.

Clark miró a Bruce con un gesto que claramente indicaba que no tenía idea de que hacer, podía quedarse a cenar como lo había paleando o podía correr lejos, muy, pero muy lejos, el señor de la noche solo elevó una ceja apenas un poco y lo dejó a su elección, así vería que tanto compromiso y lealtad le mostraría… Nada era fácil con el murciélago, nada. Clark se quedó de todas formas, ya que la familia de Bruce era su familia también ahora.

Gritos en todas direcciones, discusiones que terminaron en quien era el hermano favorito de quien. Claro que Damian prefería a Grayson, por cualquier razón, Dick prefirió no dar una respuesta, porque no quería herir los sentimientos de ninguno y luego Tim le dijo que era mentira porque él era el hermano menos favorito de Dick, no lo dijo ofendido pero se notaba que seguía resentido por no ser escogido como Robin por le mayor cuando él fue Batman, entonces Jason intervino, diciendo que Tim era su hermano favorito, con él era más golpear y menos charla, a lo que Dick pareció muy ofendido, él pensaba que él era el favorito de su "little wing", nadie se esperó la respuesta que le siguió, "!Tú eres mi novio, no mi hermano!" esas palabras bastaron para dejar todo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Dick sonrió y le respondió con un "Que tierno Jaybird ¡Le diré a Alfred que marque este día en el calendario!"

Y después de so el infierno de gritos y amenazas de muerte volvió a resonar. Conner simplemente miró la sonrisa tonta de Clark y luego a Tim, prefirió quedarse al margen lo más posible. Él no quería morir a causa de una "Batidiscusión" entre los hermanos.

Bruce se talló los ojos, disimuladamente, estaba feliz por tenerlos ahí, pero tal vez la mansión no soportaría tener a sus cuatro hijos a diario bajo su techo.

* * *

Bueno esta fue la tercera parte y creo que el capítulo cuatro será el último, y se tratará de un lemon JayDick, para quienes estén interesados.

Nos vemos la próxima.


End file.
